A Random Morning At Ichiraku's
by RandomHyuuga
Summary: Just an early morning at Ichiraku's. Oneshot.


**Sorry for not updating very much. I'll try harder.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

Ayame yawned and rubbed her eyes as she stood behind the counter at Ichiraku's. Today her father decided to open three hours earlier than usual. "Why are we doing this again?" she asked sleepily.

Her father smiled. "Because one of our customers suggested that we might get more business if we open earlier."

Ayame smiled back and said, "Ah, of course. That was such a brilliant idea." Her father laughed and turned back to the noodles. Ayame spun around to face the empty seats on the other side of the counter. 'What was that person thinking? We aren't going to get any customers this early,' she thought. She sighed, leaned against the counter, and put her head in her hands. 'Maybe I'll just shut my eyes for a few minutes.'

"Let me know if you see anyone outside, Ayame," Teuchi said, interrupting his daughter's nap.

Ayame opened her eyes and stared in front of her. "Okay," she said quietly. 'So much for sleeping...' She sighed and looked at the ground outside. As she stood there, her eyelids began to droop lower over her eyes. She saw less and less of the street, and then she closed her eyes completely.

"Yo!"

Ayame's eyes snapped open. She recognized that voice anywhere. "Oh, Kakashi-san! It's so nice to see you," Teuchi said happily.

"It's nice to see you, too, Teuchi-san," Kakashi said with a smile. His eye moved to look at Ayame. It looked as though she had something caught in her throat. "And, of course, it's always a pleasure to see you, Ayame."

Ayame almost choked on her spit. 'A pleasure! To see me!' She tried to contain her excitement. "Really, Kakashi-sama!" she blurted out cheerfully. 'So much for that...' she thought. 'Okay Ayame. Just try to act calm and cool, like Kakashi-sama.' She took a deep breath and said, "So what brings you to Ichiraku's this early in the morning?"

Kakashi looked confused for a second, as though he hadn't realized what time it was. "Oh! My team and I decided to get some food before we started our training."

"That's good," Ayame said dreamily. "Wait, did you say your team?"

"Yep," he said. He stepped to the side to allow his students room to walk in and sit down.

"Yes! Sensei is treating us to some ramen!" Naruto yelled happily.

Sakura grinned. "He is? No way! That's so nice, sensei!" Even Sasuke looked a little bit pleased with that.

"Huh? I'm not treating you guys. You have to pay for it yourselves," Kakashi said matter-of-factly. He glanced at his students with a puzzled look as the smiles disappeared off of their faces. 'Did I say something wrong?' Kakashi wondered worriedly.

"So, what will you guys have?" Teuchi asked.

Naruto ignored his stomach and mumbled, "One bowl of ramen will be good..."

"Only one?" Teuchi asked incredulously. "Aren't you hungrier than that?"

Naruto shook his head. "It's okay. I had a big dinner," he said with a half smile. 'Aw man! Why did I have to skip dinner last night! If only I had more money...'

Teuchi looked at Naruto for a few more seconds before turning to Sakura. She looked up at him in surprise. "Oh! Um...nothing for me, thank you."

"Is Sakura-chan on a diet?" Naruto asked. Sakura's eyebrow twitched. "I don't think you need to do that. Sakura-chan's body is perfect the exact way it is!" Sakura clenched her fists. "It's more than perfect! It's so amazing, it makes me want to-"

Sakura punched Naruto across the face and sent him flying out of the building. "YOU IDIOT! I'm not on a diet, I'm just poor!" She gasped and covered her mouth. "I mean...Oh, who am I kidding? We haven't been on any missions for a while now, so I don't have any money."

Kakashi looked at his students in surprise. "You guys don't have any money?" he asked. They nodded. "Oh yeah... I have money because I've been sent on extra missions."

Naruto sprang to his feet and ran up to his sensei. He grabbed his jounin vest and cried, "You have money!"

Kakashi laughed nervously. He turned to his other students for assistance with the crying boy in front of him, but when he saw that they were glaring at him he decided not to ask. "Okay, okay, I give up. How about I pay for one bowl of ramen for each of you? Does that sound fair?"

"I suppose so," Sakura said.

"It'll do...for now," Sasuke mumbled.

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief. "If you make it two, I'll stop sobbing into your vest," Naruto muttered.

"Fine, you each get two bowls. Happy now?" Kakashi asked exasperatedly.

Naruto stopped crying and sat down with a smile on his face. "Yes, I am very happy now."

Teuchi chuckled and handed everyone their bowls. Naruto grinned, but before anyone could even pick up their chopsticks, they heard a voice they really didn't want to hear this early in the morning.

"BE READY, MY YOUTHFUL GENIN! TODAY WE WILL START WITH A ONE HUNDRED MILE SPRINT OF YOUTH!"

Kakashi held his breath. 'Maybe he'll just keep walking...'

"But first let's enjoy some ramen, right sensei?" Tenten asked hopefully.

Gai stopped to consider that for a moment. He was leaning towards a no, but then he saw his favorite team already at Ichiraku's. "Of course, Tenten! That was an incredible idea!"

'Maybe he won't come in here...,' Kakashi thought hopefully.

"Hello Kakashi! Are you ready for your next challenge?" Gai yelled with a sparkling grin.

Kakashi sighed. "No, Gai. We're just here to have breakfast, and then after that we're going to train for a few hours."

Gai laughed loudly. "Nonsense! I don't recall us having an eating contest before!"

"We've already had three..."

"Huh? Really? Did I win?"

"No, I won two out of the three times."

"Then we're having another one."

Kakashi tried to calm himself down, but Gai's laugh just bugged him sometimes. Neji, Lee, and Tenten walked inside and stood near the wall. Ichiraku's wasn't very big. In fact, there were only six seats, and four of them were already taken.

Gai's students looked at each other, and then back at the seats. 'Who's going to get those two seats?' Tenten wondered. Neji closed his eyes and gestured his hand towards a seat. He opened his eyes and stared at Tenten. 'Is he offering me a seat? How noble of you, Neji!'

Tenten took a step forward, but before she knew what was happening, Lee had planted himself in the seat Neji was indicating. "Thank you, Neji. That was very kind of you," Lee said happily.

'Oh dear. There's only one seat left. Does that mean that I have to sit on someone's lap?' Tenten thought as a slight blush appeared on her face. 'If I do, I hope I get to sit on-'

"Aha! How kind of you three! You left a seat open for your youthful sensei!" Gai shouted gleefully as he sat down in the last empty seat, next to Kakashi.

Kakashi whispered something under his breath, and Neji and Tenten stared at the occupied seats. 'What do we do now?' Tenten thought sadly.

"Sensei, there aren't enough seats," Sakura pointed out.

Everyone who was sitting turned around and saw Neji and Tenten standing. "I guess some people will have to share seats or something," Sasuke said half jokingly.

"Great idea!" Gai yelled. He got up from his seat and shoved himself next to Kakashi.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi yelled in disgust.

"I am sharing a seat with you."

"Why the heck do you have to share a seat with me?"

"Because you were the closest."

"Lee's on your other side! Why didn't you sit with him?"

"Don't question my youthful logic!"

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Tenten coughed to hide their grins, and Neji looked revolted. Ayame stopped helping her father make ramen and stared at them with her mouth open. 'What is going on here?' she wondered in shock.

"Well, what are you two just standing there for? There's an empty seat right there," Gai said.

Neji and Tenten exchanged looks. 'Please sit down, Neji!' Tenten thought. 'I want to be able to sit on-'

Tenten twitched as Neji closed his eyes and gestured to the seat again. "Ladies first," he said kindly.

'I hate it when he acts like this! I need a plan...Oh!' Tenten smirked and asked, "Oh, so you would enjoy sitting on someone?" Neji twitched. 'That's a no,' Tenten thought happily.

"Er, I'd rather not sit on anyone," Neji said quietly. Tenten laughed and pushed Neji closer to the empty spot. After he sat down, she looked at the other people.

'Now it's time for me to sit down.'

"I'm not sitting with you," Sasuke said, sounding irritated.

"But Sasuke-kun-"

"No, Sakura. That doesn't sound like a good idea at all." Sakura sighed and looked down at the counter. Sasuke glared at his ramen. 'That girl is so annoying sometimes,' he thought. He glanced at her and saw how sad she looked. He sighed. 'Bah, I should probably do something about this...'

Sakura stared at the counter top. 'Sasuke-kun doesn't want to sit with me...'

"Sakura..."

Sakura immediately turned to face Sasuke. "Yes?" she asked hopefully.

"If you want to sit with someone so badly," Sasuke started quietly. "Then I guess you could always..."

"Always what, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura asked with excitement in her voice.

"You could always sit with Naruto," Sasuke finished flatly.

Before Sakura could complain, Naruto yelled, "That's right! Don't worry, Sakura-chan! I'll sit with you!" He got up from his seat and picked up his ramen bowl. He walked over to where Sakura was sitting and moved her over so he could have a little room. "There," he said happily. "Isn't this nice?"

Sakura didn't say anything. Her face was hidden from Naruto, so he couldn't see her reaction. She slowly lifted up her fist and was about to punch Naruto off the seat, but she heard Sasuke say, "You can sit in that empty seat, Tenten."

Tenten looked at him in surprise. "Huh? Oh, okay. Thanks," she said with a smile. 'I guess I get to sit by myself. That's okay, too. At least I'm not sitting next to Gai-sensei...' She glanced at Kakashi and felt sorry for him.

"ALRIGHT! COME ON, TEUCHI-SAN! BRING ON THE RAMEN!" Gai yelled at the top of his lungs, causing everyone to jump.

"Gai, I'm not having an eating contest with you," Kakashi said with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Nonsense! I already told you-"

"Sensei," Tenten said quietly. "Please just leave Kakashi-sensei alone." Gai sat still and did not say anything for several minutes. "Sensei?" Tenten asked worriedly.

"Alright, Tenten. I'll leave him alone now, but next time...we're doing a double challenge!" Gai said happily.

Kakashi sighed. 'Well, it's better than nothing.' He turned towards Tenten and smiled. She was surprised, but smiled back anyways.

'WHAT IS THIS? Don't tell me those two are together!' Ayame thought frantically. 'This can't be! Kakashi-sama is mine!'

Neji cleared his throat and told Teuchi the team's regular orders. After the ramen was placed in front of them, they heard some more voices.

"Asuma-sensei! Can we get something to eat?"

"You're always hungry...What a drag."

"Well, I guess we could go to Ichiraku's."

"I don't want to eat anything. I'm on a die-" Ino stopped midsentence when she saw the object of her affection sitting in the ramen stand. "We're eating at Ichiraku's," she said as she made a beeline for Sasuke.

Sasuke went pale as he heard the other team. 'There's no more room in here. We don't need any more people.'

"Kurenai-sensei! Kurenai-sensei!"

"Yes, Kiba?"

"I'm hungry. Let's all eat some ramen."

Sasuke twitched. 'Oh no, not them, too,' he thought frustrated. He looked at his sensei and tried to make his face convey his feelings about all of this. Kakashi laughed at his attempt, but he got the message anyways. He tapped the counter three times with his chopsticks to alert the other team members that they were about to make their escape. They nodded and casually looked around the stand.

Tenten saw Kakashi-sensei tap the table and team seven's reaction. 'What's going on here?' she wondered. She heard footsteps getting closer and turned around to see who it was.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled excitedly as she ran inside. "Eh?" She stopped. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

Everyone looked around in shock as they realized team seven had completely vanished. "What...the heck happened?" Neji asked.

'Nooo...Kakashi-sama left without saying goodbye!' Ayame thought sadly.

Tenten smiled. 'I'm glad they got away. It didn't look like they were having fun.' She looked at the empty seats and noticed the ramen bowls. She went pale as she understood what that meant. "No fair! They left without paying!" Tenten yelled in frustration and anger.

**Well, there's the ending. If I feel like continuing this, then I will. If not, then that's where it ends.**

"**It's more than perfect! It's so amazing, it makes me want to-" Oh my goodness! What was Naruto going to say there?**

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed the story!**

**~RandomHyuuga**


End file.
